What the Future Holds
by Punkindoodle
Summary: Draco wakes up in a strange place suffering from a massive headache and memory loss. Mysterious and romantic short story. Draco Hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS A SHORT FICLETT, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

Draco awoke to birds singing and the sun shining across his face. He threw his arm over his eyes and moaned. He had a splitting headache and his mouth tasted like copper.

Rolling over onto his side, he slowly opened his tired, bloodshot eyes. As the room came into focus, he sat up fast, his eyes darted around the unfamiliar room. "Where the hell am I?" He recognized nothing.

He swung his legs over the side of the messy bed. He noticed that he was naked as a newborn babe. Not a good sign. Glancing across the beige carpet, he saw that his clothes were strewn about, along with a woman's red bra and black fishnet stockings. Definitely not a good sign!

He stood up, clutching the bed post as his pounding head threatened to burst open like a rotten pumpkin. His vision swam and he felt like he was going to blow chunks. "What the shit happened last night?" He made his way over to the closet, holding on to the furniture as he went. Opening it, he gasped. It was full of his clothes... and someone else's...! He pulled out his favorite outfit and stared at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. He looked ten years older!

"I look like death warmed over!" His face was paler than usual, with bruise-like marks under his eyes and lips that were dry and cracked. His hair was a mess, sticking up in some places and stuck to his head in other. "Damn! I need to take an hour long shower and scrub my teeth with cleanser!" He bared his perfect white teeth and checked them out in the mirror.

He was half way across the floor, heading for the door he thought must be the bathroom, when a woman's voice called to him from somewhere downstairs. He froze, heart beating rapidly, and listened. It sounded a little familiar. She called his name again and he jumped.

"Draco? I've made you some breakfast. Your favorite. Spinach and mushroom omelet with hot sauce. The twins are already eating and they're asking for their daddy."

Draco could hear her coming up the steps and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "This is not happening!" he said in a panic. He listened and heard her walk into the bedroom. Quickly, he turned on the taps in the shower and got in. It was too hot and he yelped as the burned his tender skin.

"Draco?" the woman said, tapping on the bathroom door. "Are you all right?"

Draco blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Yes, love. I just needed to shower. All that fun last night really wore me out and I need to wake up a bit!"

He heard the woman laugh in a tiny embarrassed way. "You were definitely a stud last night! I'm surprised the kids didn't wake up from all the noise!"

Draco leaned up against the wall of the shower, trying to take in what this very familiar voice was telling him. He was a father... of twins. Him a father! What stupid idiot let him procreate? He never even had the inclination to have kids. He hated them! Always clinging to you with their sticky grubby little hands! This woman! Now either he was married to this person, or living in sin with her. He hoped it was the latter. It would make it easier for him to do a runner.

She rapped on the door again. "I'll pour you coffee for you and set out the Daily Prophet, just as you like it. Oh! And I love you!"

Draco jumped again, almost sliding and killing himself. He grasped the bar just in time. "W... what did you say?" he asked, shocked.

The woman on the other side paused, a little concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? I said I love you."

Draco licked his lips. This woman, whoever she was, loved him. Maybe he could use this to his advantage somehow. "I...I love you too. Honey," he said sweetly. "Now run along, I'll be down in a few."

The woman stayed on the other side of the door, listening for a moment and then left. Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. He had no idea what he was in for once he left the bathroom and went downstairs, but one thing he knew for sure, he was not sticking around to find out. As soon as he was done showering, he was going to climb out the window and make a run for it. He had no idea how he got here and intended to find out just exactly what the bloody hell this was all about.

Stepping out into the steamy bathroom, he toweled off and dressed. After brushing his teeth and shaving, he carefully and silently opened the door. The room was empty. He walked over to the window next to the fireplace and looked out. There was a beautiful rose garden and a gazebo in the back yard. "Lovely," he said. He also noticed a child's playhouse and two tricycles on the lawn. "Not lovely!"

He turned around and looked for his wand. It was there, on the mantle, next to some framed photos. As Draco picked up his wand, his eye fell on one and he did a double take. "I don't believe it!" He picked it up and watched as a bride and a groom smiled and waved from the back yard garden. "I'm married to Granger?" He frowned. "And I seem happy about it!"

He put the photo down and picked up another. It was also taken in the garden. Two curly blond haired cherubs were playing with baby dolls. As he looked on, the one took the doll from the other's hand, making the other one cry. "Cute little monsters!" he said. "Wait! Am I actually smiling?" He shook his head, as if to get a grip.

"Such little angels aren't they?" Granger said from over his shoulder. He hadn't even heard her come in. Draco stiffened as she put her hand on his arm. "They are quite a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for anything!" She kissed him on the cheek. His hand automatically came up and felt the spot where her warm lips and just been.

"Y... you just kissed me!" he said before he could stop himself.

Hermione looked at him funny. "And? I always kiss you. That's what we do." She slipped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I love to kiss you... among other things." She caressed the front of his pants.

Draco's head began to pound again, as blood rushed from his brain and accumulated in certain area. He tilted her head up and kissed her, deeply and passionately. "What am I doing? I'm kissing Granger! And I'm liking it!" His brain shouted out for him to stop, but his hormones told him to go for it. "I should stop," he said to himself. But it felt so natural to be holding her, to be kissing her. It was disturbing to say the least.

Suddenly two little girls came bounding into the room, climbed up on the bed and started jumping. "I bet I can jump to the moon!" the one little girl said. "You go right ahead! I hope you get stuck there and never come back!" the other one replied and stuck out her tongue.

Draco looked at them, seeing attributes of both parents. They had his blond hair, although it was sort of curly and frizzy like their mother's. Both had his grey eyes, but their mouths were shaped like Hermione's. Their complexions were smooth, like porcelain and their cheeks were rosy. They were striking and beautiful. For a moment, Draco felt proud of the fact that these gorgeous little girls belonged to him. Then he came to his senses. "They aren't mine! I don't even remember them being born! I don't remember anything!" He watched them a second longer with Hermione. Right then and there, he decided to just go down to breakfast and when the time was right, tell Hermione everything. "I must be going soft!" he said in his mind. The girls jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"Daddy!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat at the breakfast table, trying to eat his omelet. The twins had been let outside to play in the sunshine and Hermione was using magic to wash the dishes. He studied her. She had defiantly been hiding a great body under those Hogwarts robes. He grinned, watching her ass as she reached to put the dishes in a high cupboard.

"What are you staring at?" She looked at her ass in the stainless steel refrigerator. "It looks big, doesn't it? I swear! Having twins ruined my figure!"

"On the contrary, it looks round, firm and oh so delectable!" Draco winked at her. "What am I doing? Flirting with her?" he said to himself.

"Done with your breakfast?" she asked, leaning over and putting her breasts in his face. "Are you sure you're feeling fine? You didn't even eat half of it!" She felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine! Just a headache is all." She gave him a funny look again and after putting his dish in the sink, she took a seat across from him. "Gr... Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? It's not that woman again is it?" she asked, tears standing in her eyes. "Because if it is..."

Draco had no idea what she was talking about. "No it's not... that woman." He sighed, took a sip of his coffee. "I woke up this morning confused and disoriented."

Hermione choked on her coffee. "You did?"

"I know who I am and who you are. What I don't remember is us getting married, or having the girls. I don't even remember yesterday, for god's sake!"

Hermione tried to keep calm. "I knew something wasn't right! You never lock the bathroom door!"

"Do you know why this has happened?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "I...I have no idea!" she stammered. "No idea what so ever!"

Draco had a feeling she wasn't being quite honest with him. "Are you sure?" His head was throbbing and he rubbed his temples.

"Yes! Positive! Do you want to go to St. Mungo's? Maybe they can help you to remember."

He sat back in his seat. "Not yet. I want to see if anything comes back. In the meantime, tell me how this all happened. How did we end up married?"

Hermione smiled. "I was a Healer. The war had been raging for years, many of our friends had died and I blamed myself for not being able to help them all. There was a fierce battle, the final battle. You were brought in, barely alive. The back of your skull had been crushed and I could see your brain."

Draco took a deep breath. "You saved me?"

"Yes. It took a long time, but I was determined to fix you. You were unconscious for a month. I sat by your bedside the entire time, reading to you, taking care of you and finally you woke up."

"What did I say?"

Hermione seemed to ponder this question for a long time. "You were delusional. You spoke of dreams and it took me a while to calm you down. You would allow no one else in the room and only I could treat you." Hermione smiled at him again. During that recovery time, we grew close, very close. We fell in love."

Draco was curious about something. " You said I spoke of dreams, what kind of dreams?"

"I really don't remember."

Draco knew she was lying, but chose to ignore it. She was keeping things from him. Apparently, she knew more about his amnesia than she was letting on.

"So, we fell in love, got married and had the twins a year later."

"What are their names and how old are they?" he asked curiously.

Hermione laughed. "Now don't go blaming me if you don't like their names, it was you idea!"

"I named them?"

"Yes you most certainly did! Buffy and Muffy are their names and they just turned three."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Muffy Malfoy?" he almost screamed in disbelief. Hermione was laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! That's not their names!"

Draco frowned. "Thank god! Even with their good looks, they would have never gotten away with names like those!"

Hermione stood up and sat down in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "The bossy ones name is Ethlynn, the dreamers name is Evania."

He said their names out loud. "Ethlynn and Evania. Much better!" He jumped in his seat when Hermione lightly kissed him. It was so loving, so sweat and so what he needed.

A month later, he still remembered nothing. This bothered him just slightly. He knew he had been happy and in love with this woman before and now he was happy and in love with her again. What did it matter if he couldn't recall the past?

He loved the way she snuggled with him all night, the way she could turn him on with just a look. He liked that she made breakfast for him every morning and that she took a walk in the garden with him every night. He loved her and wondered how he could have ever lived without her.

His girls had captured his heart. They were bright and curious and so darn cute! He loved to lie in the double bed they shared and read them a bed time story. They sometimes would fall asleep before the story was done and he would just lie there in between them, stroking their hair and marveling at their tiny fingers and noses. He had never been more happy and content in his life.

Sometimes he would catch Hermione looking at him in an odd way. He never questioned why she stared at him that way, but it did bother him. He was pleased with himself and his family, life was good. So what if sometimes his head hurt so badly that he wanted to run headlong into a concrete wall just to knock himself out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke in the middle of the night, his head was hurting so much that sweat was pouring down his face and he couldn't see straight. He got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't turn on the light, because he didn't want to wake Hermione.

He opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a pill bottle. He shook out three small pills and swallowed them dry. His stomach was lurching and he felt chilled. That copper taste was back in his mouth, so he frantically brushed his teeth to get rid of it. He splashed water on his face and then turned to leave the room. A blinding pain soared through the back of his head and the room tilted. He fell over, smashing his head on the sink and blacking out.

The sound was faint and far away. He could hear her, calling his name, but he couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes, but nothing happened. Her voice was becoming fainter and fainter and then it faded away altogether. He saw only darkness, heard nothing but silence. He struggled like a drowning man trying to get to the surface.

Hermione sat next to his bed, exhausted and frustrated. "Why won't you wake up?" she said to him. "I've done everything I can think of! You can't die! I won't let you!" Hermione put her hands on his bandaged head, closed her eyes and tried to will the injury to heal. She had been doing this every hour for a month, hoping it would somehow work.

"Draco, please come back. I know you can do it." She laid her head on his chest and wept. "I can't loose you! I can't!" He was the only link to her past that was left, everyone else was gone.

He could hear her crying and the sound made his heart break. She needed him and he fought desperately to get back to her.

Suddenly he hitched in a huge breath and sat up, screaming. She jumped up and frantically tried to calm him down. He looked at her and began mumbling about his girls and how he was glad that his wife was here to comfort him. He grabbed her and kissed her, saying that he loved her so much. Hermione was in shock and thought he was delusional.

"Just lie back down, Draco. You're going to be fine." She pushed him back on the pillow and right before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he said something. "What did you say?" she asked, leaning in to hear him.

"We get married in the garden. We get married and have two beautiful little girls. I love you, Hermione"

She stared into his smooth peaceful face. Something deep inside of her stirred. Some kind of distant but familiar memory. It flashed and then was gone. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "See you in the morning, my future husband."

THE END 


End file.
